Who Knew
by SamanthaSavvy
Summary: Every day, the urge became stronger and stronger to follow him. And every day, she felt herself becoming more and more vulnerable to that urge." Sweenett oneshot. Kind of Romeo-Juliette ishh. WARNING: SAD ENDINGGG.


So yeaa.

I am so incredibly sorry I haven't written anything in almost half a year. o.0 Had it really been that long?... Well anyways, I'm sorry. And to those who'd been reading my other fic, Just Want You To Know Who I Am, don't worry, I haven't _completely_ forgotten about it. It's just taken me a while to decide where I want to take that ficcy.

But yea. This is another one of my song-fic ideas. The lyrics in italics belong to Pink –Who Knew-

This one-shot is dedicated to my dear friend Kitrina Bitters, who committed suicide back in September. Love you Kitty Kat. But yeaa. Reviews are 100% welcome. And so is criticism. Flames are unwanted, but I'll take them. I mean it's your opinion. I ain't stopping youu…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mrs. Lovett sat staring out the floorlength window one last time, remembering all the times he'd stood in that same exact spot. Sometimes she just couldn't believe he was gone. It had only been two months now, but it felt like 200 years.

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around_

Ever since he'd returned from Australia, she'd thought her life would just piece its way back together. She never thought it would end like this. she never thought things would get so hard. She'd thought he was strong enough; She never thought he'd…

_Uh huh  
That's right_

Nellie shook her head, casting all the viscious memories out of her head once again. She let her eyes fall over the contents of the room, still untouched for two months, and slowly glided to the door.

_I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me_

Once back in the pie shop, she blankly walked past the counter, through the parlor, not stopping to chat with Toby, and finally reached her room. She quietly locked herself in the room, leaning her back against the door. There, she let the tears fall.

_Yeah huh  
That's right_

There was no describing how terrible she felt. At first, she just couldn't believe what'd happened. At first, she'd refused to believe anything they said. But now, after two months, there was no escaping the truth.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong_

After a few minutes of silent sobbing, Mrs. Lovett slumped over to her futon bed, forcing her head into the soft fabric face first.

_I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Every day, it got worse. Every day, she missed him even more. Every day, the urge became stronger and stronger to follow him. And every day, she felt herself becoming more and more vulnerable to that urge.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool_

She'd tried to follow through one morning. The bottle in her hand, the bottle on her lips, the scream from the parlor, the bottle being ripped from her hands, the physician leaning over her, the medicine. She'd failed the first time, but she wouldn't let it happen again.

_Oh no  
No no_

She rarely spoke to anyone anymore. A complete change from her old self. Since he'd left, it's like her whole spirit was ripped from her. The only evidence that Eleanor Lovett still existed was her outward shell of character. She only opened her shop in the evening, from 4:30pm-6:30pm. Everyone found out about what'd happened, and felt great sympathy. They knew she was in love with him. They could tell it from the way she would stare at him sometimes, when she thought he wasn't looking. His disappearance was a great shock for some, but most just didn't care. Yes, they'd lost a great barber, but there were plenty of others for a much lesser cost, who did a pretty average job.

_I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend_

But the one who got hit the hardest was, of course, Mrs. Lovett. She would sit up late at night, and cry for hours on end. She rarely got sleep anymore, mostly because she was without the soft pounding of his boots on the floor as he'd pace at night. That sound lulled her to sleep, and without it, she hadn't the urge to fall into that sweet tranquility. All it would ever gain her was another nightmare, another gruesome retelling of that morning when she'd found out. Well, more like found _him_.

_I'd give anything_

Hanging from the latch on the window upstairs was a rope with a hangman's noose. And hanging from that knot was a middle aged madman, mentalized by his thirst for blood and revenge. And Nellie herself had had the pleasure of stumbling on his body that morning, almost two months earlier, with a special breakfast of oats and strawberries.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_

The tray had slipped from her grip, her balance on her feet growing weaker, her grip on sanity slipping quickly as she stared into the unmoving, paralyzed onyx orbs once belonging to Sweeney Todd.

_They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew_

Now, some 8 ½ weeks later, Eleanor's sanity was at its worst, slipping faster and faster from her clutch. At that sincere moment, 10:52pm, Mrs. Lovett's mind crumpled into nothing.

_That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

No thoughts racing through her mind as she grabbed the remaining razor from her vanity.

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember_

No sounds illuminating from her soft vocal cords as she pressed the blade firmly against her neck.

_But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep_

And no soul in the world to catch her falling soul as she fell face first on the floor.

_My darling  
Who knew_

Thud-ump._  
My darling  
My darling_

Thud-ump._  
Who knew  
My darling_

…Thud-ump…_  
I miss you_

…Thud-ump…_  
My darling  
Who knew_

…**Thudd…**_  
Who knew_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The time: 12:46pm.

The occasion: the exploision of Eleanor Lovett.

The crowd: over two-thirds of London's population.

"I can't believe this,"

"What a tragedy,"

"I heard she was working with that demon barber,"

…"I can't believe I let this happen,"…

One familiar voice in the crowd, one voice for her to hear, as she watched her limp body being lifted into the hangman's noose. She turned around, seeing a silvery-blue faded apparition. With the face of Sweeney Todd.

_When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong_

Mrs. Lovett was, for once, alone no more in this cruel world.

_**Who knew**_


End file.
